The song of a broken heart
by Uzumakis Desert Rose
Summary: Kagami is having sudden flash-backs of hard ships and seems to be changing emotional gears left and right, leaving a very clueless Konata wondering what was happening to her best friend. Warning: This is my first real Yuri so it might not be good. R&R!
1. 10 pm

Kagami let out a sigh, her heart was pounding faster then she ever thought it could. Why the hell did she let Konata drag her and her sister out of the house! I mean, what did she seriously want to show them at 10 p.m!  
"Konata, where are we even going?!" she snarled. Her anger rose when Konata only answered with a slight giggle. That cat like smile never leaving her face. Kagami cursed under her breath and tried to cetch up to the little blue haired fiend. Biting her lip, she saw Konata flash the doe eyes. "You don't trust me... Do you Kagamin?" the short blue haired girl sort of whimpered.

A sudden pain hit Kagami's chest. Was her friend actually sad or was it all just a trick again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You're not getting me that easily Konata-baka..." she scoffed in her all to familiar, fake voice that only her and her sister seemed to notice.

Tsukasa tugged at the back of her sisters shirt to signal she heard it again. The younger of the two was still quite the air head when it came to normal living but when it came to her sisters, she could pick up things in the blink of an eye. Her heart ached when Kagami used her fake smiles and that to fake of a voice. She could almost hear the real Kagami speak when she was in to much pain to put on a mask. That made Tsukasa hurt so much. When her sister tricked herself into thinking she was happy was the worst thing that the girl could have ever imagend.

Kagami looked back at her sister and gave her a look of consern but put on a sad smile. "Tsukasa...I'm fine..." she whispered back to her sister. Her eyes then darted to the very confused Miyuki who was looking at Kagami then over to Tsukasa with very worried eyes. "H-Hiiragi-san? Are you okay? Your eyes are a bit hazy..." the pink haired girl noted.

'Busted' Kagami thought before closing her eyes and giving her friend a wide smile. "Of-Of course I'm fine Miyuki-san! I'm just angery at a sertain someone for dragging us at such a late hour... I'm alittle surprised our parents let us come though...Aren't you Tsuaksa?" she asked, trying to change the subject. It was getting a bit painful.

Tsukasa snapped back to reality and gave her sister a rapid nod of the head. "I know! Mom and Dad don't normally trust us out this late at night" she giggled.

"We're here!!!!" Konata yelled, making the two blue eyed girls jump. "G-Give us alittle more warning then that baka!!" Kagami hissed and making her sister and the pink airhead wince slightly. "Yikes! The monsters back to normal! I better not enter the cave or I'll lose all my life points...But then again if I can-" "I'm a human being you jerk!" Kagami snapped with a hint of pain clearly autoble in her voice.

"S-So Kona-chan...W-Why did you bring us to the Karioke building? You don't intend for us to sing do you?" Tsukasa asked in an almost whimpering voice. She hoped the subject change would change the feeling of hostility hanging in the air.

"Of course Tsuakasa! That's why I brought you here so late...It was at 11 p.m that we all offically met each other at this same Karioke building...It's been almost five years so I wanted to celebrate it proporly...It's been almost half a decade...Just 30 more minutes!" Konata smiled triumphantly as she heard small giggles coming from two of the other three girls.

"It's great that you thought of us...but...I can't...I just can't come here..." Muttered an almost inautoble Kagami. Her knuckles where white and her palms where bleeding from her nails digging into her soft skin. It wasn't bleeding badly but a few drops where visable. "N-Not after..." she turned her back and began to walk, only to get pulled back by her sister. "Onee-chan! P-Please forget about 'that' and lets just have fun...Nee?" and with that, Kagami reached her limit. She saw actuall tears in her sisters eyes.

"Fine...But I'm not gonna be happy about it.." the taller of the blue eyed girls snarled. And at that moment, Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki heard a very deep growling sound that sounded almost beast like. They all looked at the girl who had just spoke. "Uh...How about we just go in and sing to our hearts content...?" the now nervous pink haired girl gulped.

Looking at Kagami as if she where like glass, that normal cat like smile that was always plastered on Konata's face sort of shrank into a small scowl. Did she really hate being around her so much that she would growl and pout? Those emerald eyes widend slightly before going back to their normal state. 'Why do I care if she want's to be around me? I shouldn't...I mean we're best buds so I guess that's why it hurts so much...' came Konata's panicing thoughts.

Already on her way in, Kagami glammored back at the blue haired midget. "Are you coming baka? Your the one who was dragging us inside..." With that, the ever confusing Kagami left a VERY confused Konata behind. What, was she PMSing or something?!


	2. Unlucky number

As they walked up to their room, Tsukasa started slowing down to meet her sister. "Onee-chan...That was years ago...Let's just have fun okay?" she sort of begged. Only to get a grunt from her stuborn sister.

"So what song do you think your gonna sing Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, desprite to change the subject. She giggled when her little sister gave that simple, air-headed look. "Um...What song?" Tsukasa questioned and put her finger to her chin. "Hm...I...I don't know...I guess whatever I find..." she giggled.

"What about you Miyuki-san? Do you happen to know what song you want to sing?" Kagami asked in a giggling tone. That same air-head look that appered on Tsukasa painted itself on the shy girls features. "U-Uh... E-Even though I know I have a certain range that I can hit and it sound somewhat decent, I have no clue what songs would suit my current mood..."

Tsukasa, Konata and Kagami gave Miyuki a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" the blue haired Otaku asked. "Yeah, now I'm curious..." Kagami agreed.

Bowing her head and mumbleing an apology, she looked at them and a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "W-Well...When one is feeling sad or depressed, they tend to lean towards that kind of music, athough happy and goofy people lean towards all the geners. It has been said that singing about your worries will help them be solved faster or if you are singing about prosparity then you shall have great fortune in your life time..." she concluded, getting the expected "Ahhh~" from Konata and Tsukasa and a slight nod from Kagami.

When they finally reached their room, Konata searched her pockets for the key. "I know...I just had it..." mummbled the Otaku. She hid the shiver that went down her spine as she felt a pair of eyes stareing her down. Kagami was getting pissed. "Ah! Here it is!!!" Konata said in relief, she looked back at Kagami who just, tilted her head to the side in a questioning mannor. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna open the God damn door?!" she snarled.

Taking the first step into the room, Konata let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright girls! So who's gonna...sing...first..." she trailed off before poking her head out of the door to Kagami. "Kagamin~! It's your...-"

Kagami was just looking at the floor, her hands balled up into fists and clenched so tight she was white knuckled. '_It had to be **THIS** room...Why this room..._' the Tsundere grimmanced and her shaky eyes looked up at the emerald eyed Otaku that stood infront of her. "D-Did you pick this room Konata...?" Kagami asked, voice low and stripped of emotion.

"You know it! It's our lucky number!!" Konata pressed with her cat smile broadening. "Come on Kagamin! Everybody is waiting for your song!" she cheered.

That fear stricken face was soon gone and masked over by that all to fake smile. "O-Okay Konata! Lets go." she felt like sick. The sweetend tone she had just used made her feel physically sick. It sounded to cheery, too happy... She reluctently walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

To the others Kagami was bright and happy, but at the moment, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Her finger dug into the couch as she tried to reagulate her breathing again. She knew she needed to calm down but with this room bringing back memories she had long ago locked away and hoped to never see again, it was very difficult.

Tsukasa could feel her sister giving off a strong wave of absolute fear. It pained her to see her strong, whitty, sassy, beautiful, angery, Kagami so scared. If it scared her, then shouldn't she be scared? Or is that just her perseption... She wasn't sure anymore, just like she wasn't sure that Kagami would make it through the night without something nasty rearing it's ugly head.

-------------------------------------

Kitsune: I know that it sucks and so did the last one but let me let you in on a little secret...I normally am up trying to finish this until around...2 a.m. so... Sorry if they are a bit OOC but...*shrugs*


	3. Konata's song

'_thought_'  
"spoken"  
"_sung_"  
(_back up_)

Kagami quickly adverted her eyes, her heart feeling like it was gonna rip out of her chest. She clasped her hands together and began a nervous action of twiddling with her thumbs. There was a large lump in her throat that she couldn't seem to get down. The room was drenched with the smell of alcohol and something she couldn't place, yet it only seemed to bother her.

"I guess I'll go first!" Konata chirped into the mic. Her emerald eyes looked at Tsukasa and motioned her to join her for a minute. "U-Uh...W-What do you need Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Konata pulled her close and whispered something into her ear.

Kagami got a chill up her spine when her sister put on her mad face and shook her head. "No way Konata...Not gonna happen..." Tsukasa seemed to scowl. The stunned Konata looked at her before sighing. "Well..." she then pulled her back and whispered again. Kagami strained to hear anything of the conversation, but all she got was the occasional snort of disgust from her sister.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the girls put in a song number and got into position. Konata put her hands on the mic and looked at her two friends with soft, warm eyes that made Kagami's face burn. She had never seen that look but then the music started to play. She had heard this song before, but where?

"_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_" Konata sang with a sweet voice.

It was then that the Tsundere recognized the song, she let out a mumbled curse and her eyes began to water.'Damn it Kona-baka! What are you thinking?!'

"_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_"

Konata walked off the stage and looked at Kagami with loving eyes. Kagami's eyes widened and she looked away, this wasn't happening... I couldn't be!

"_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad"  
_

With that last note, Konata got on one knee and grabbed Kagami's hand, placing her lips on each finger tip. Making the Tsundere blush emencly. "K-K-Konata..." her voice was low and demonic. Her stomach started doing back flips and her heart tried to break out of its cage like a bird. Did her dream really just come true?

Her mind was completely blank of all of the previous encounters in this room. All Kagami could think about was placing her lips on those of her little Otaku.

There was a moment of silents before a sudden, muffled snort came out of Konata. "O-Oh god Kagamin!" she stifled a laugh the best she could. "I can't belief you fell for that!" Konata burst out laughing. The hand still in Konata's went limp along with Kagami's body. She was right, it was to good to be.

Tsukasa blinked before a sudden rage built up in her. "Konata...Apologize right now..." she warned. This was supposed to be a wonderful time for her and her sister but unfortunately, it seemed to all be a cruel joke. "N-No Tsukasa...I-It's okay..." Kagami chuckled slightly, removing her hand from Konata's and smiling. "Great joke Konata...Really got me there..." she let out that familiar fake chuckle.

The younger of the two looked at her sibling with angry eyes that soon turned to regret. "G-Gomen One-" she was cut off by Kagami hugging her. "It's fine Tsukasa...I'm fine...I always...am..." she sighed.

A sudden rasp on the door was clearly heard over the silence. "Room service..." said a familiar male voice. Kagami's eyes widened and she just grasped Tsukasa tighter as a flash back threw her back what felt like only months ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune: Sorry for another cliff hanger...I'm tired again xD I think it came out alot better then I thought it would...Please, R&R!


	4. The flash backs begin

Kagami stood there, face buried into Tsukasa and shaking like a leaf. Tsukasa's muscles tightened. She had never met this man but she knew the story. She was anything but pleased.

A sudden flash back hit Kagami like a tone of bricks. The same aches and pains writhed her body once again once she saw his face.

* * *

_Sitting in the Karaoke room, a young Kagami happily hummed and swung her feet to the music her sister was singing. Her eyes closed and she got lost in Inori's lyrical melody._

_"Let's start a new showtime Invite a woman in her prime Why don't we play a card game?  
No need to know the others name"_

_The music played and that bright eyed Kagami looked up at her sisters new song. It was strange and her voice had changed from a melody from heaven to a strange, almost devil like strum. It was then that she saw that her other sister, Matsuri had taken the stage._

_"Do you understand the rules?  
True love is only for fools If you want a pretty favor Consequences cannot waver If you make a choice, you will not be able to take it back because I have already put my cards into play!_

_JOKER a girl on the verge of tears JOKER a burl of created fears JOKER a second of great pleasure JOKER a beckoned run away leisure"_

_She looked down at Kagami as she sang, as if giving her a warning of some kind, but at the same time, the 14 year old had no idea what the meaning of the song was._

_Kagami cocked her head before a knock was heard. Getting to her feet, the young girl opened the door to revile a tall man, about 16 or 17. He had ruffled black hair and was quite muscular for a normal guy. It wasn't like he hit the gym or anything but he wasn't weak either. "U-Uh...Room service..." He mumbled with a slight blush at the sight of the brown haired girl singing from her heart._

_It was Kagami's turn to blush. She had to admit that he was very handsome. "S-Sure...C-Come in..." she stuttered and looked down before stepping aside for him to step in._

_"Here are your drinks you called for. Who had the orange juice?" he asked, unloading the beverages from the tray. "Oh, that was me." Inori said with a courteous smile."And the ginger ale?" he looked at Kagami and offered it. "Oh you can uh...just put it there...It's Matsuri-chan's..." she chuckled. He gave her a small smile and gave her the glass of water that was left on the tray. "And the water for the beautiful young lady..." he sweet talked, causing the Tsundere's cheeks to redden._

_A strange vibe came off that guy that Inori did not like one bit. For some odd reason, she felt anger begin to weld up in her chest. After Matsuri's song ended, the brown haired girl gave a small smile and left to go to the rest room._

_After a few hours of singing, it was Inori's turn to leave for the rest room. She asked if Kagami need to go but the younger sister declined politely. Just five minutes after that door closed, a knock came on the wooden door. "Excuse me, the manager would like one of you to go down and talk with him about your credit card... It seems it failed to go through..."_

_"Well that's just great..." groaned Matsuri. "Kagami, you wait here and don't let anyone in unless it's Inori got it?" Kagami gave her a nod. "It's not like I'm gonna just go running ramped Matsuri...I'm not a little kid anymore..." she pouted. "Whatever Kagami, just stay put." With that she was gone._

_About ten minutes went by and neither of her sisters had come back. Suddenly the door unlocked and Kagami's bored expression became cheerful again. "Matsuri! That took you forev-" she stopped mid-sentence when it was none other then the bell boy who had come to tell her older siblings about their payment issues._

_Locking the door behind him, the young man looked into the girls beautiful blue orbs and gave her a small smirk. "Your not her but...You'll do...You've got that care free vibe about you..."_

_Kagami took a step back, eyes widened with disgust and fear. Her heart felt like it was going to rip out of her chest at the rate it was racing. He took a step forward with every step back she made. Eventually, she was against the wall and his body was pressed tightly against hers. "W-What the hell do you think your doing ass hole!" she hissed and tried to push him away. His strong arms made damn sure that she couldn't get away._

_She let out a sharp gasp when something hard began rubbing in between her thighs. "You've got quite the sisters...To bad you don't have their figures....Your all fluff...No muscle. Kind of makes me go soft, but all I have to do is think of your hot sisters and I'm ready to go...To bad I couldn't find one of them...That would've been a hell of a lot better then a kid..." His hand rested on her head before he forcefully pushed her to her knees._

_Tears welled up in her eyes when a sudden stench reached her nose. "You better do as I say or I'll kill you and your sisters...Got it kid?" he chuckled that dark chuckle of his. Unzipping his pants, he let her gaze for a few moments at his enlarged member. "Go on..."_

_When she didn't respond, he slapped her and growled. "Suck it!"  
"B-But I don't want to...It smells funny..." Kagami trembled. Before she could go on with her protest, he pulled her hair up and forced his member into her mouth, making her gag. It tasted worse then it smelt. She slowly started sucking on it, tear's raining down. He quickly withdrew after a while and forced her up onto her feet by pulling her up by her shorter hair._

_Kagami let out a scream of pain before he pushed her face forward into the wall. "Shut up bitch." he commanded, thrusting his dick deep into her, pushing past her wall and farther in then it was healthy. She bit back a scream, the pain was almost unbearable. Blood dripped down her legs at the ripping and tearing with each thrust he gave._

_"Kagami, are you in there?!" came Inori's voice. "Kagami! Unlock the door! Come on! Move the chair!" she seemed panicked before a banging came on the door. "KAGAMI!!" screamed Matsuri. "Man...Maybe she fell asleep...Do you have your key?!" "No I thought you did!" Inori's voice cracked._

_Kagami couldn't take it anymore, with one more thrust, he came long and hard. Kagami's lip bled from her biting so hard to swallow her screams. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed through her tears. She knee's gave out from pain and he spat on her. "You make me sick...Not one ounce of pleasure huh? Damn your pathetic..." He ripped off the condom he had on and threw the soiled piece of plastic at the motionless body on the floor. Fixing his pants, he made his escape when the girls had run down to the manager to get an extra key._

_Running into the room, the hysterical twins looked at the tortured body before them and let out a gasp of pure horror. All Inori could do was look away while Matsumi ran over to Kagami and cradled her. They didn't know what had happened other then she had a bleeding lip and was unconscious._

_Kagami's face twisted in horror when she awoke, pain flowing through her body like the blood in her veins. She was in her bed, in her PJ's. Limping down the stairs, Kagami's mind began to race. What would her family think?! What would her friends think?! Was she just a piece of trash that had it's use and was now ready to cast aside? She was so confused._

_"Kagami!" came a cry from behind her. She looked to see her two elder sister charging at her with open arms. Both sobbing heavily. "We're so sorry Kagami...W-We only left for a second and you get the worst part of the deal..." sobbed Inori. "I should have known that something was fishy, our credit card had gone through when we first checked in...I'm sorry I left you..." Matsuri wailed. They both got a hug back from a smiling Kagami. It was then when her fake smile appeared. "It's alright...Shhhh...I'm alright...I'll be okay..." she comforted both her sisters and tried to comfort herself._

_Tsukasa stood there and gazed at her older sisters face. It was a fake content, like she was putting on a show and had just lost everything. It made her heart ache for her Kagami. She hoped that it was, as Kagami said, 'Water under the bridge'._

* * *

**Kitsune: Hey guys! It's Kitsune again...Sorry it took so long but I had to re-write from scratch when my cat decided to unplug my computer...^^; Hope you like this chapter...It's sort of a twist from the original story line but trust me...It'll get alot better =3**

**R&R!!!**


	5. Shock

Miyuki looked at the two siblings with a look of confusion on her face, clear as day. She then moved her purple eyes to Konata who was eyeing Kagami's body language with a very serious look on her face. Neither had any idea what was happening but they knew they didn't like it.

"Did any of you order drinks?" Konata asked and looked at the tray of multi-colored was one that looked like a fruity cocktail, another that looked and smelt like beer, one that looked like orange juice and another that was ginger ale.

She looked up into his brown eyes and saw a brief flicker of fear run through them at the sight of the blue eyed wonder that hid her face. 'Heh...I guess she came back for more eh? heheheh...' he thought and then a sudden vision popped into his head, it was like he was looking at Inori cowering and Matsuri was going to protect was eating it up.

Tsukasa gave a slight snarl as he caught her eye. "What are you looking at?" she growled and held her sister tighter to her.

"Is that little fluff? Heh...Fun time huh? Came back for more?" he mumbled as he sat the drinks down on the table. His black hair was shorter and he now had a scar over his left eyebrow but it was still him.

Konata felt her muscles tighten. "F-Fluff? Kagamin, who the hell is this guy and why is he acting like he knows you...?" For some reason, her body was telling her to fight. This guy didn't sit right with her, he made her best friend tremble with fear. Was he that hard-core or was it just a misunderstanding.

Tsukasa's face contorted with pure rage. "Don't you EVER call her that again...You filthy piece of trash! Go die in a gutter somewhere!" she growled, her knuckles white from being clenched so hard. Kagami looked up at her sister in surprise before looking back at him.

For a brief second, she saw a flicker of fear run across Konata and Miyuki's faces. It was understandable, normally her sister was a kind-hearted and absent minded too felt a pang of fear at the rage that was built up in her sister. She could feel her body grow hot with that anger. "Ts-Tsukasa..." Kagami choked, trying to hold back tears.

"Heh... Whatever..." the young man retorted as he closed the door behind him. When he did, he heard a reilved sigh come from the room he had just walked out of.

"So uh...Kagamin, you never awsnered my question...Who the_ HELL_was that guy and why did he seem to know you? And call you 'little fluff'?" Konata pressed and quickly felt that same pang of fear enter her. Kagami was to silent, it was heart breaking. Normally she would have made a snide remark and hit the small Otaku over the back of the head but the person standing before her was no more then a shell. Her eyes where so empty and distant when they looked at her, as if her mind was elsewhere. "Tsukasa-chan? Would you care to enlighten us on the reason Hiiragi-chan is acting so out of character?" Miyuki asked.

Tsukasa was silent for a minute as she glared daggers at the floor. She had only heard half the story from her older siblings and Kagami was to petrified to speak when she brought it up. Her jaw clenched tight enough to let out a harsh crack. "W-Well...I know part of the story...But..You have to promise not to tell our parents..."

They both looked at her confused before nodding. Kagami had zoned out of it as the flash back came back.

"This is how I heard it... Kagami and our two sisters went to sing some Karaoke when this bell boy came in and gave them the drink they had ordered. The next thing I heard was that Inori had gone to the bathroom and that same bell boy told Matsuri that their card had rejected the order. So when she went to go check on that..." she paused and looked at her sister. "And the next thing they knew she was on the floor with a dirty condom on her back and her skirt pulled high...That's all I know of the story but.."

"Tsukasa!!!" Kagami yelled angerly and glared at her sister. "How could you!! We promised we wouldn't tell another soul..." She sighed.

"Kagami...They needed to know so the same thing didn't happen to them too..." she whimpered and sniffed.

"L-Lets just sing...So our money doesn't go to waist alright...I'm getting sick of this though...Of them having to know every detail in my life..." hissed a very pissed and hurt Kagami.

Miyuki quickly tried to change the subject. "E-Eto! I b-believe it's your turn to sing H-Hiigari-chan...."

Kagami's eyes grew narrow before she looked at the song book. A small smirk appeared on her face and a blush on her cheeks as she entered the numbers. She stood awkwardly on the stage and looked at her friends. "You really want me to sing? I'm going to sing a depressing song and you know it..." she said trying to talk them out of letting her sing.

The pink haired girl simply smiled and said. "Remeber what I told you eariler? Singing about your troubles helps solve them to..."

"Fine..." Kagami growled as the music started to play

A smile appeared on Kagami's face as the song's music seemed bright. She looked at her friends who where utterly confused. "I gotta at least try to lighten the mood don't I? Just because you know what happened doesn't mean it's gonna happen again or anything...So lets try to make the best of tonight alright!"

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things she said  
And she's so funny in her bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into her car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in her hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

In white houses...

In white houses..."

When Kagami finished, she had to whip a tear or two away from her eyes and walked off stage to hug her friends. "Lets just say...Water under the bridge..."

'Heh...Water under the bridge eh? Well get ready baby, I'm gonna flood the gates...' thought Alex as he stood behind the door. 'Just wait...'

* * *

**Kitsune: ^^; Sorry guys! It's not finished yet but I'm apologizing for taking so long to update!!! Hope you like this chapter! R&R**

* * *


	6. Fear

As the night went on, one after another, the girls began to fall asleep. The only two up where Kagami and Konata. Dozing slight, Kagami couldn't help but close her eyes for a split second.

"Kagamin...." Konata whispered softly, getting Kagami's attention. "Kagamin... Have you ever... had your head want to say something but your heart was to scared to what the awnser might be...?" she asked, her eyes making sure not to match Kagami's.

Kagami looked at her with a strange look before putting her hand on her chest. It was like Konata was reading her emotions almost. Looking away, the Tsundere gave a soft "Y-Yeah..."

Konata smiled softly and scratched her cheek. "A...At least I know I'm not the only one who feels this way..." a light blush appered on her cheeks. "So Kagamin...what do you think I should do...?" she asked. She was truely clueless.

Kagami blushed emencly and looked away. "W-Why are you asking me? You know I've never had any experiance with these kind of things..." she murmured. She eyed her sister and Miyuki softly and smiled. As she went to look at Konata and resume talking, she noticed that the door opened and closed. Looking around the small room, she saw that Konata must have stepted out to go to the bathroom.

She shuddered at her memories then gasped. Konata was all alone out there with him. As much as she was afraid to move, she couldn't let her best friend go through the same hell she went through. "D...Damn..." she cursed, getting up to walk out.

Konata was in the bathroom alright. As soon as she flushed the toliet, she walked out and began to wash her hands. When she turned on the focet, she splashed her face. The door shut and locked behind her. She smiled and looked back. "Oh Kagami~ You came to join m-" she stoped mid sentance when she was pressed up against the wall. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. "T...The bell boy?!" she questioned before hearing a knocking on the door.

"K-K-Konata? Are you in there?!" came Kagami's voice, full of worry. "Unlock the door!" she demanded, trying to open it. Jiggling the handle with all her might.

Alex glared down at Konata and bent down to whisper into her ear. "Tell her you're fine... and maybe I'll go easy on you..." he said with a dark chuckle.

"Like hell you will...!" Konata hissed, thrusting her knee up and into his hardend groin. "You're the one who hurt Kagami right?!" she growled before getting a punch to the jaw. She stumbled back and held her jaw.

"Konata!! Konata open up!!" Kagami begged before backing up and ramming the metal door, causing her shoulder to crack slightly under the pressure. She winced slightly before she heard crashing in there. "Konata!!!"

**Kitsune: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys...:( And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but... You see I'm having a very hard time at hope I haven't had time to update. I'll put a new one up soon**


	7. Truth

Konata let out a light growl as she tried to get around the tall man, reaching out for the door.

Alex hissed angrly and grabbed the small otaku's long hair and pulled her into him. "Heh... You're much tougher then that other brat..." he purred before rubbing his swollen member inbetween her thighs.

The small girl clenched her eyes tight in both fear and anger. She tried her best to wriggle from his grasp but her body grew weak when she felt the hard peice of flesh rub against her exposed thigh. She bit her lip and tried to choke out anything, to let Kagami know that she was okay.

"Konata...!!" Kagami choked back tears of fear as she rammed the door once again. "Open the fucking door!!" she hissed, feeling her arm crack again as she rammed it once more. She fell to the ground and winced in pain before hearing more rustling. "Konata! Awnser me!!" she begged.

"Kagami-chan.." Konata muttered before her eyes began to glass over. She felt like she was being drained of her energy and her body began to feel like it was on fire when his swollen dick rubbed against her clothed slit.

"Shh... Just let the pleasure consume your body..." he whispered, prodding her enterance through her underwear.

Kagami let out a light growl and tackled the door again, braking the lock and her arm making a blood curtling crack. Letting out a light cry of pain, she opened the door to see the girl she loved in almost the same perdicamint that she was in.

Alex gave her a dark glare as he threw the small girl to the side and walked towards the cowering. "I can see that you care for this little squirt..." he said with a light cackle, glancing over at Konata, who was trying to get to her feet.

Kagami held her arm in pain and let out a loud gulp before she clenched her eyes shut and felt a shock come to her jaw. She stumbled sideways and held her jaw, spitting out what blood came into her mouth.

"Kagami!" Konata growled in anger, finding the stength the get to her feet and thrust her leg into his groin from behind, causing him to fall over in pain. She looked up to see Kagami's figure darting towards her and wrapping her in a warm embrace.

The tsundere tried her best to keep her tears of fright and joy. "Oh Kona-chan..." she sobbed slightly, holding the little otaku to her chest and burrying her face into her lilac sented hair. " I...I'm so glad y...you're okay..." ignoring her own pain, she looked down at Alex with a dark look. "I'm just glad you didn't have to go through what I did..." she said softly before taking Konata's hand and dragging her out. She wanted to get as far away as possible.

Konata was trying to get her mind to keep up, Kagami's warm embrace and now she was holding her hand and dragging her along... Along with her calling her 'Kona-chan'! What was going on here?! Searching her mind for the awnser, she felt her body grow tence when she was wrapped into another embrace.

Kagami was shaking lightly as she held the small girl in her arms. "Kona-chan... I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner..." she murmured into the small girls ear.

Konata pushed away weakly to look at her surroundings. She found that they where back in the room with Miyuki and Tsukasa, both sleeping, hand in hand. Her eyes grew wide when she heard Kagami's voice speak up again.

"Remember... that question...You asked me...? I-If my head wanted to say something but my heart was afraid of what the awnser might be...?" she said softly, moveing to sit down, pulling the small otaku onto her lap. "My head wants to say....." she began to hesitate before she remembered how Konata had helped her through out the years.

The otaku's normal cat-like grin was no longer on her features. A slight frown taking it's place. She searched the taller girls beautiful blue eyes before she tilted her head to the side.

"that... I... I... I love you...." Kagami finally studdered out, her face as red as can be. She felt her heart skip a beat. What would Konata's reaction be?! What would she do if she was rejected?! But at the same time, there's no way that she'd be accepted by Konata! She couldn't possibly think that way about girls! Sure she played a bunch of games with that kind of stuff but she never said anything about anything like that!

* * *

**Kitsune: Alright guys... Sorry this chapter sucks but... *holds out left hand to show off her bling* I perposed today to the love of my life~ Sooooo... *shrugs* R&R ^^**


	8. Feelings

Kagami slowly opened an eye, tears falling down her cheeks. Her body was shaking something fierce. "K...Kona...chan...?" she whimpered before noticing that the small otaku had tears at the corners of her beautiful emerald eyes.

Kagami began to inch closer and with every inch, the tears in Konata's eyes became more apperant. When she got close enough, she noticed a tear roll down her beloved's cheek. She hesitantly leaned forward and used her tongue to clean her cheek of the offending water.

As she did so, Konata grew tence and withdrew from her slightly before looking into those sapphire pools. "K...Kagami... You... You're kidding right...?" she said with a half-hearted smile as she rubbed the back of her head. Her happy exterier broke in Kagami's eyes when another tear or two slid down Konata's cheeks.

With each tear, Kagami bend in and licked them away. Her cheeks crimson in embarrassment before she pulled back from Konatas face. "I...I'm not kidding..." she was only able to make her voice almost a plea. Konata looked at her with fear stricken eyes. "Y-Y-You love me like a sister... right?" she said in an almost half scream.

Kagami winced back and held her knees to her chest. "N...No... I...I... love you like a lover would... I... I want to be by your side forever and ever! I-I...!" she couldn't find the right words. 'Love' didn't seem like a powerful enough word. The look in Konatas eyes made Kagami want to die. She felt like she had ruined everything.

Konata stayed silent. The blue haired Otaku got up and shook the other two awake. "C...Come one girls... It's time to go..." she said before leaving the room. She stood outside the door and rubbed her cheek where Kagami's tongue had touched. She had never really explored her emotions before but when Kagami said that she loved her, something in her just... burst open... Something she had never felt before...

Tsukasa yawned and nuzzled into Miyuki's breast. "Five more minutes..." she mumbled before lifting her head, only to see where she ended up mouth dropped and she quickly scootched back, mumbling applogizies to her pink haired friend.

After the two got up, they walked over and got Kagami up. "Lets go Onee-chan... Kona-chan is gonna leave us behind!" Tsukasa said before yawning.

Kagami felt completely numb. She got up and walked out of the room, oblivious to Konata who was standing right infront of her. Her eyes were dull with clouded emotions. She didn't know weather to be angry at herself, sad that she was rejected, or happy that she could get it off her chest. If this was love she felt, it really stung. She grabbed her chest and whimpered in pain as a pang of fear ran through she really just ruin her friendship with the one she held closest?

As the group walked down the streets, Kagami lagged behind with Konata. Their eyes never met. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Kagami..." that one word made the girl who owned the name stop dead in her tracks. Konata stopped as well. She looked down before looking up at Kagami with uneasy eyes. She looked behinde her to make sure the others where just walking along, not noticing.

Kagami clenched her eyes shut, ready for any sort of punishment she'd get from Konata. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Normally she was the bold one but she felt as weak and helpless as a bunny!

A few minutes passed before Kagami opened one eye only to see Konata's face only inches from hers. Before she could react, Konata's soft lips met hers in a gentle first kiss. A shiver went down both of their spines. It was like electrisity had run through them both. Kagami shook slighly as she began to kiss back, moving her lips against Konatas. It seemed strenuous for Konata, Kagami noted. Her legs where shaking as if she was on her tippy toes. Kagami bent down slightly to give the love of her life more leeway.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back for air. Panting, Konata's eyes became murky with tears. Kagami had never seen Konata cry so much before... let alone at all... "Kagami... I...I... I love you too..." she sobbed lightly before throwing her arms around Kagami's neck and kissing her powerfully.

Kagamis eyes flew open and she pulled back. "W...What...? Y...You don't hate me...?" she said with a quivering voice.

Konatas small head slowly began to bob against Kagamis chest. "I...I never knew what I would call this feeling... a...a...and... w...when you said that... you loved me... it was like... I was set free from my cage..." Her lips met Kagamis again.

Kagami's head was spinning. Her face flushed red. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

**Kitsune: Hello everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while but our engagement was called off and I was very depressed for a long time... Soo... Never mind! Please just R&R!**


	9. done

**Sorry guys but I have lost all sights of where this story was going… I'll most likely make a new Konami story x3**

**-Kitsune**


End file.
